The Rampage of the Dogs
The Rampage of the Dogs is the first short of The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! It premiered with Plankton's Pet. It is 5 minutes long, despite an episode being 30 minutes. Plot After getting a medal, Man Ray finds a chew toy. In the Mermaidlair, he shows everybody what he found, calling it a "squeaky holder." Mermaid Man says it's "EVIL!!!" but the rest think it's cute. He squeaks it, and a rumble is heard. They head out of the Mermaidlair, and dust gathers. Out of the dust, a dog rampage is seen. The gang run away, but are run over. Man Ray zaps the bulldogs, only making them bigger and madder. They ruff crazily, and destroys the city. Fires rage all over. Man Ray drops the "squeaky holder," making a echoey, loud squeak. The dogs roll over, and they shrink to appear as cute beagles. SpongeBob gets close, but they bite and the latter run away. Trivia/Goofs *This is one of the only episodes where the Speedster dosen't appear. *This is the first short of the series. Transcript *''the title card, The camera zooms in a crowd at City Hall.'' *Mayor: Man Ray, For saving the town, you get this medal. *Man Ray: Thanks, Mayor. *''Ray started to walk back to the Mermalair to show them the medal when suddenly'' *'Man Ray: '''What was that squeaky noise? ''Ray looked down. He saw a chew toy, He squeaked it. *'Man Ray: '''What's this? I don't know what this but... I think will call you Squeaky Holder. *walked back to the Mermalair to show the Squeaky Holder'' *Man Ray: Hey guys! Look what I found. *'Everyone Except Mermaid' Man: 'That's just a cute, little ball. *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! AHH! DON'T SQUEAK IT, YOU! *Ray squeaks it. Suddenly there was a rumble'' *'Mermaid Man: '''AHHH! ''rumbles ''Wait! What was that? *was dust when they got out of the dust when they saw a dog rampage'' *'Everyone: '''A dog rampage! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!! *ran but the dogs ran over them. Dust fills the screen. Once the dust clears out, we see our heroes flattened like a pancake'' *'Man Ray: '''Aha! I have an idea! I'll shoot them with my ray. *the ray made the dogs bigger and madder'' *Man Ray: I guess I have the wrong ray. *''dogs ruffed and the town was destroyed and fires raged.'' *'''Man Ray: Oh no! Now what hat are we gotta do? *''[Man Ray drops the Squeaky Holder making a loud echo.] *SpongeBob: Look! *dogs are shrinking, rolling over, playing with bones and becoming cute beagles.'' *'SpongeBob:' I want to pet one of those if they are safe. dog bites SpongeBob''. RUN!!!! *runs away, short ends.'' Trivia/Goofs *The original idea was to have regular dogs with air supply, but the idea was scrapped and they were replaced with sea dogs. *This episode was a short due to the amount of film was low. *When this episode first aired, the Bikini Bottom TV card looked glitchy. This is because when the Bikini Bottom TV card was shown, immediately tape ran out. This was fixed when the rerun aired. Category:The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Panchito Gomez